Another You
by Aporiaqualia
Summary: Yusei had an idea while resting at Satellite. One of my longest works. AU. Kingcrabshipping. R&R!


I wanted to rewrite my old Skrillmau5 fanfic from two years ago (that's pretty long 030) and I think I can try to improvise by revamping it, Yugioh style. Enough with my chitter-chatter, read the story already. (Original Story: skrillmau5 . tumblr post/9616527964/title-my-creator-missing-you-rating-pg-13-for)

Set in an AU where Jack would go back to Satellite to check on Yusei once in a while.

* * *

It has been a month since Jack last visited Yusei at Satellite. The mechanic was bored out of his mind. Rally was somewhere, searching for some metal so Yusei could work on his D-Wheel. Yusei leaned back on the raggy couch when suddenly, he had an idea. Since he can make things out of metal, maybe he can make an android version of Jack! "Yu~sei!" Rally came running back with some metal pipes and things. '_Convenient_' Yusei thought. "Rally, can you and the others get me metal parts, some cloth and if it's possible, find a blond wig?" the blue-eyed man asked his younger friend. Rally was a little surprised at his friend's request. "Alright! I can finally do something!" Rally chirped as he jogged. Yusei smiled a little. "Such an innocent little boy..." Yusei sighed. He got up and walked to his workstation, sat down and started drafting out the designs. Hours later, Yusei felt a hunger pang. He finally got up and tried to find some snacks. He walked over to the small fridge and saw that Jack actually left him some cup ramen on top of the fridge. Yusei was flattered at the act of kindness. The black-haired decided to eat the instant noodles while drafting out more designs.

By the time Yusei was finished, it was 2 a.m. He was used to sleeping at odd times. As the blue-eyed was about to turn in for the night, his phone rang. Jack bought him a simple-looking phone so as to not attract the other greedy Satellite residents. He didn't really want it but he just accepted it just to keep Jack quiet. "Hello Jack," Yusei greeted with a very tired voice. "Hey Yusei. Sleeping at odd times again?" Jack asked. He knew if Yusei was sleeping at 3 a.m., it means he was working on some things. "Yeah. Totally not working on a project," Yusei sarcastically said while getting into bed. "Well I'm just checking on you." Jack flatly admitted. "Hm. That's nice. Goodnight, my liege." " G'night."

Yusei woke up to the sound of metal clanking. "Whew, that's a night. I'm gonna get some rest." Rally groaned. "Personally, I blame Blitz." Taka scolded Blitz. "Well I'm soooooooooorry I prefer getting things finished in one night!" Blitz was about to start a verbal war with Taka. "Now, now. Let's all not get our fatigue get into our heads and get some rest." Rally tried to calm the two men down. "Rally's right. I'm hitting the sack." Nervin sighed. They all agreed and went to sleep. Yusei, on the other hand, started to work on the robotic replica of Jack Atlas. He let Rally borrow his bed to sleep. Yusei was so focused on the project, he didn't even realize the cup ramen that Nervin prepared for him.

After hours of hard toil, Yusei wiped away a bead of sweat from his brow and was finally satisfied with his work. It didn't really looked human due to the lack of skin but it was finally done. The mechanic hooked the machine up with his laptop and transferred a program that makes the robot talk. It took 10 minutes but to the teen, it felt like hours. At least he used the time to eat the cup ramen. After hearing the notification beep, Yusei carefully ejected the robot and started it up. "I'm the one and only, Jack Atlas!" the robot said. Yusei was grinning because he just use audio from footage of Jack's duels. He did installed a simple voice bank so he can type out what he wanted.

_In my head, I see you all over me in my he- beep _"Hello." Yusei answered. He clicked the necklace to mute the fake Jack he had finish making. "Yusei, I'll be coming to visit you in Satellite in an hour." Jack said. Yusei was excited. "I got you a gift." Jack made a silent promise to Yusei "Huh." the mechanic replied. "Gotta go. See you later." Jack dropped the line.

"Is Jack comi- Oh my god!" Rally was ecstatic as he saw the robot. "Shh. Don't wake up the others. Now help me bring my bed sheets so I can cover this up. And to answer your question, yes, Jack is coming back to visit." Yusei was trying his best to contain his joy. Rally was running into Yusei's room and coming back, looking like a walking pile of bed sheets. The black-haired duelist was able to hide majority of the body but it was enough.

Few minutes later, he heard sounds of helicopter blades revolving. It was flying over Yusei's hideout. A ladder rolled out and Jack was climbing down from it. He was bringing a backpack, Yusei presumed that it was his luggage, and jumped off the end of the ladder. The blonde duelist gave a hand signal, telling the pilot that he should go back to Neo Domino.

"Hey Yusei." Jack greeted. "Hello, my liege." Yusei mockingly welcomed Jack. "So what have you been doing?" Jack asked. "Things and stuff." Yusei tried to keep his robot Jack a secret. "Jack." "Yes, my eternally loyal subject?" "I would like to show you something." Yusei said it casually. He tries to keep his enthusiasm in check. "But you have to close your eyes." Jack grumbled but did it anyways. Yusei held his and and lead him towards his workstation. "Keep them closed, Jack. I know you very well." Jack kept his eyelids shut. Yusei pulled off the bed sheets. "Open them now." Jack opened his eyes and was amazed. He knew Yusei was skilled at making D-Wheels, but this.. this is perfect. "Yusei... wh-wha- I have never seen a thing like this!" Jack was happy. "You made this thing so... precise.". "I wanted you to stay here but.. I know you can't because you're the King of Riding Duels so I made a robot... replica..." Yusei trailed off. "I almost forgot, I have yet to give you your gift." Jack perked up. "And that is...? Mmph!" Yusei was silenced by his best friend with a kiss to the lips. It was tender but caring.

They were both finally happy.

* * *

A/N: Whew! Finally done with this! I wanted to finish it as fast as I can but I injured my left hand in the process ahah.

R&R please? I wanna know my weak points in writing :3


End file.
